A Womens Scorn
by jennycampbell94
Summary: A women named Carrie was once known for being one of the best detectives of Basin City and also the only women on the police force until she fell pregnant by a notorious criminal and became the biggest disgrace. After a night out Carrie comes home to find her daughter is missing. With the help of her child hood friend/mentor Carrie goes on a brutal rampage to find her daughter.


A Women Scorned

Sin City

Jennifer Campbell

 **Synopsis**

Carrie was once the world's best detective. She kept of track of the city in the most brutal ways. Carrie fell pregnant at the peak of her career. She married a criminal called Romero. She did this to protect her and her daughter from the father's family. Carrie leaves the force being named as a disgrace.

Carrie goes to Kadie's Club Pecos to meet up with Marv for a drink. When she gets home she learns that her daughter has been kidnapped.

After months of waiting she receives a letter. It's from the kidnappers asking for her husband to meet with money at the docks. The note threatened to give her daughter to Junior Roark. Carrie under the impression it's Senator Roark goes out in the hunt for Roark.

Carrie goes undercover at Kadie's Club Pecos where a meeting was arranged for the Roark's. Carrie has their drinks spiked and when the effects hits them she kidnaps them and takes Senator Roark and Junior to a deserted house. She then learns that they had nothing to do with Senator Roark.

Carrie goes to the docks to retrieve her daughter. After a big fight she realises that this was all her husband Romero's doing. Carrie shoots Romero and informs him that the child is not his. Romero is shot by the Senator and Carrie leaves.

 **Characters**

 **Carrie -** Carrie is the main character. She has long red hair and green eyes. She is slim women and very curvy. At the start (when she meets Marv) she is wearing a nude colour trench coat that is done up and a pair of red high heels on. When she was a detective she is wearing grey pinstriped trousers that are tight around the thighs, a matching suit jacket that is undone. There is a police badge on the left side of her jacket. She is also wearing a black lace bra. She wears black high heels and a black fedora hat. When Carrie is at the party she is wearing a long red dress. The dress is skin tight at the top and floats at the bottom. At the bottom of the dress there is a slit so that you can see her whole leg. The top of the dress is a halter neck. The front of it open all the way down to the bottom part of the dress. When Carrie is going out to find her daughter she is wearing black, skin tight, leather trousers. She has a belt on with a chains on the right side. On the left is a knife. She is wearing black high heeled boots. She has a grey lace bra on. She has a shoulder gun holster on with guns on each side and is wearing long black leather trench coat that's not done up.

 **Younger Carrie -** In the scene of Carrie as a youth. she dressed similar to Marv. She has long red hair that meets her shoulder, she wears tight black leather trousers, a white tank top and a grey leather trench coat.

 **Marv -** Marv wears his normal white tank top, a trench coat, baggy leather trousers and boots.

 **Romero -** Romero is Carries husband. He is a well groomed gentlemen with distinctive facial features mainly jaw and cheekbones. Romero is well built and around 6Ft tall. He has black hair that is slicked back and always wears a black pinstripe suit with black shoes. He has a white shirt and black tie.

 **Senator Roark -** When the senator first meets carry he is a younger man he is in his mid 30's. He is a slim man and wears black suit and red tie black hair. He is clean shaving and has dark brown hair. When he's back in the normal time frame he is wearing a black pinstripe suit and a tie. he has a moustache and is starting to bold.

 **The yellow bastard -** The yellow bastard wears his normally over coat as seen in the comics.

 **Page 1 – Panel 1** – This is of Sin city of people walking the streets. This is the view from the path you can see people walking back and forth and people hanging around in groups. The place is dark and grim.

 **(Carrie – "The people in this city make there own way with what they can call knowledge.")**

 **Page 1 – Panel 2** – This is of Nancy in the strip club on the stage. You can see men at the bottom of the stage and Nancy dancing on it.

 **(Carrie – "** **Cat calls on cat walks, these women getting solemn")**

 **Page 1 – Panel 3** – This is of Senator Ethan Roark. He is at the table counting money. His son junior is standing beside him. This is a view from in front of the them. There is a big oak table and stacks of money on it. Senator Roark has a cigar in his mouth.

 **(Carrie – "we sing the same songs for the saints and the sinners.")**

 **Page 1 – Panel 4** – This is of someone being beat up in the street the person is on the floor with 4 men beating him. It's in an alley way and the people are all silhouetted out.

 **(Carrie - "We love to hate and my mind can't help but wonder… How come?")**

 **Page 2 – Panel 1** – This is of a mother tucking her child into bed. This is a prostitute. She is dressed sleazy and has a lot of jewelry on. This view is from the top of them but from an angle so you can see them both and the child in bed.

 **(Carrie. – "We're encouraged to look through a foggy lens to find a beach in these dark grim forests.")**

 **Page 2 – Panel 2** – This is a landscape view of sin city. Everything is silhouette

 **(Carrie – "We are living in hell. We can't help but ignore it.)**

 **Page 2 – Panel 3** – This is of Carrie walking the streets of basin city. She has red hair blowing in the wind. She is wearing a trench coat and a pair of high heels.

 **(Carrie – "But in the heart of basin city. You have to know what goes up must come down. I learnt that the hard way.")**

 **Page 3 – Panel 1 –** This is inside Kadie's Club Pecos. This is of Marv. He sitting at the table drinking a beer. This is a view in front of Marv. From the opposite side of the table. Behind Marv is Carrie. She is standing behind him with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

 **Carrie** \- "How about one for old time's sakes."

 **Page 3 – Panel 2** – This is a side view of both of them. They are sat at the table. Carrie is pouring the whiskey into the glasses. Marv is looking at Carrie. He has both arms on the table.

 **Marv** – "Well if it aint the little girl that grew up to be the biggest disgrace in this dump. You know how hard that is here. Aha"

 **Page 3 – Panel 3** – This is of Carrie she is standing up with her hands on the table. Leaning over to Marv. This the same view but slightly at an angle so you can see her facial sad facial expression.

 **Carrie** – "I came here to forget the past just like everyone else. I have more right cause I have to live with the same past. If you want me to go fine. But I'm here like the rest of these forever regretting bums here."

 **Page 3 – Panel 4** – This is a view of Marv. He has a smile on his face and is lighting up a cigar.

 **Marv –** "Calm down. Carrie. So you made a mistake. I still remember that fiery little girl in the old town. You haven't changed one bit."

 **Page 4 – Panel 1** – This is of Carrie in old town. She is a teenager and fighting. She fighting five guys. Hitting one with a powerful blow. Knocking him down. Marv is fighting with her. He is knocking another guy down.

 **Page 4 – Panel 2** – This is of both of them standing talking to each other. This a side view of them both. The men they were fighting are all on the floor.

 **Marv** – "So you took note on how to pack a punch kiddo."

 **Carrie** – "Yeah, one day I'll be out of old town. I'm gunna be a police officer. Just like John Harrington or better."

 **(Marv – "I had good hopes for you back then kiddo.)**

 **Page 4 – Panel 3** – This is of Carrie grown up. She has kicked a door down and is standing in the entrance with her guns out. She is wearing suit trousers and a suit jacket with a bra under it. She is wearing heels.

 **Page 4 – Panel 4** – This is of Carrie shooting. The view is of the upper half of Carrie. She has her hair moving behind her and a vicious and angry look on her face.

 **Page 4 – Panel 5** – This is of Carrie throwing a guy against a wall. The view is from the front of Carrie and the side of the guy she is throwing against the wall. It's also a long view so you can see the surroundings. There is a guy on the coffee table and a guy on the couch. the TV has a gun shot in it and there is a couple more guys on the floor. They are all dead.

 **(Marv – "I was proud when you became a detective. I remember I used to brag. I taught her. She used to be such a wimpy angry kid. Now look at her")**

 **Page 4 – Panel 6** – This is of the guy against the wall. This is a side view of him and you can see the upper half of his body. Carrie has a gun pointing to his head. They guy is wearing beanie hat and has long greasy hair that is a little bit past his chin.

 **Thug** – "OK… OK… I'LL TELL… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME."

 **Page 4 – Panel 7 -** This is from outside the building from the window. There is a flashing light coming from the window and a BANG from the gun being shot."

 **Page 5 – Panel 1** – This of Carrie standing in front of a man called Romero. This is a view of the side of Carrie and Romero. They are standing opposite each other.

 **(Marv – Then you did the impossible and caught that bastard Romero.")**

 **Romero** – "Well… It's about time. I was getting bored. But someone so beautiful to stop me. You clearly have brains to which is a bonus."

 **Carrie** – "It's over you son of bitch. Your terrorizing is at an end.

 **Page 5 – Panel 2** – The view is the same as the previous panel. Romero is walking towards Carrie.

 **Romero** – "Clearly you haven't heard about me."

 **Carrie** – "I've been after you for months I know everything I need to know. If you had half a brain you wouldn't be walking towards me.

 **Romero** – If I didn't want to be found you wouldn't find me. I wanted to meet the most beautiful officer in basin city. Why do you think I wasted my time with the police? Cause I was that guy that only wanted you. Always have!

 **(Marv – "I understand Carrie. You grew up with no one caring. Someone says something nice to you. Your gunna stumble the first time.")**

 **Page 5 – Panel 3 -** This is a side view of Carrie and Romero. The view is from just under their shoulders up wards. Romero is playing with a strand of Carries hair.

 **Romero** – I guess you can say I'm a little bit of a fan or maybe I'm just obsessed. All I know it was worth the wait.

 **Page 5 – Panel 4 -** This is the same view but both of them are kissing

 **Page 6 – Panel 1** – This is back at the bar. This is the same side view of Marv and Carrie the bottle of whiskey is almost gone.

 **Carrie** – "Uh-huh. Then we had sex and I got pregnant. Married Romero so my child wasn't a bastard and became a big disgrace even though I had always done the impossible."

 **Page 6 – Panel 2** – This is of Marv. The view is from the opposite side of the table. Marv is stubbing out his cigar.

 **Marv** – "Don't let it get you down. Shit happens deal with it kiddo."

 **Page 6 – Panel 3** – This is of Carrie standing up. The view is from the back of Marv so you should see the side of Marv's head and Carrie standing in front of him.

 **Carrie** – "now I'm really drunk so I'm gunna get home. Thanks for reminding me of the past though. I'll see you around some time."

 **Page 6 – Panel 4** – This is of Carrie walking back home. Her hair was blowing in the wind and her head was down to stop the wind getting to her face. This is from the front of Carrie. People are hanging around and people are walking. Its nearly the dead of night.

 **(Carrie – "I always take what he's got to say with a pinch a salt. He's a softy really. He might be a manic or even worse an idiot but he his right. Shit happens. I need to deal with it. I shouldn't be so hard on him.)**

 **Page 6 – Panel 5 –** This is the same as the panel before. Carrie is walking down an alley way. There's some prostitutes hanging around there.

 **(Carrie – "He's the only person I can really talk too. The only person that understands me and my psychotic mind. I guess we're alike. Might be a bad thing might be good. All I know he's the only guy I trust.")**

 **Page 7 – Panel 1 –** This is of Carrie. She is looking at herself in the mirror. She is wearing her detective clothes. And is wiping her gun down with a cloth. The view is from the reflection in the mirror.

 **(Carrie – "I rose up the ranks pretty fast. Which was good considering I was the only female.")**

 **Page 7 – Panel 2 -** This is a panel from the past. Carrie is in a mob gang's headquarters. Some men are dead and the head of the gang is being arrested. The place has splatters of blood around. There's cocaine that has be knocked over. The head boss is laying on the table whilst Carrie is arresting him. He is covered in blood from being beat up.

 **(Carrie – "I caught the biggest criminals. All the other police struggled with or even worse were killed during the investigation.")**

 **Page 7 – Panel 3 –** This is of Carrie receiving the police bravery award. She is wearing the same detective suit as always.

 **(Carrie - "I was even awarded for my bravery.")**

 **Page 7 – Panel 4 –** This is of Carrie beating Junior up with a bat. He is laying on the floor his arms and legs up to protect himself. Carrie is standing above him with a bat swung up over her head. She has blood splatters on her face.

 **(Carrie – "I remember when I got that award. All cause I saved 5 little girls from that yellow bastard. I nearly killed him. I guess I got it cause no one touches the Roark's.")**

 **Page 7 – Panel 5 –** This is of Carrie in a fight in a bar. She has one guy pinned down by her foot and is shooting another. People are fighting behind her.

 **(Carrie – "No one could stop me.")**

 **Page 7 – Panel 6 –** This is of Carrie standing by a door way with her guns out people are in front running away.

 **(Carrie – "They were to scared. See all the other cops had something that I didn't. They cared. I had no feelings for this job.")**

 **Page 7 – Panel 7 –** This is of Carrie shooting someone. The view is from the side of the man but slightly above. Carrie is standing in front of him holding a gun in one hand. The man is begging. He's crying and has his hands out.

 **(Carrie – "I watched them beg. Plead for their miserable lives.")**

 **Page 7 – Panel 8 -** This is the same view Carrie has shot the man and he is now dead. He has his head drooped to the side with a gun shot in it.

 **(Carrie – "I had no remorse. I Felt Nothing!")**

 **Page 8 – Panel 1** – This is of Carrie walking towards her house. The view is from the back of Carrie her hair blowing in the wind. The house is in front of her police cars are outside of the house. The house is big and run down. Paint is coming off the walls. There graffiti on the walls and some of the windows are bordered up.

 **(Carrie – I arrive back at the shit hole I have to call home. Where there is nothing but regret and haunting of my past. I'm forced to live with it. I was up there with the best. But what goes up must come down. I learnt the hard way.)**

 **Page 7 – Panel 2** – This is of Carrie standing in front of her house. The view is from the back of Carrie and the house behind in front of her. It's a long view so you can see the whole house. The door is open and has police tape across it. You can see the colour of the tape.

 **(Carrie – Police. Hopefully that bastard is dead inside. He ruined my life. Best be a supporting as a drunken wife could be and see what the big deal is. I never could trust normal cops. Especially now. There all corrupt and now. They have a reason to hate me. I don't blame them though. I would to.)**

 **Page 7 – Panel 3** – This is of Carrie she is has walked into her house. This is a side view of her. Romero is talking to a police officer. The police officer has his back to the panel. Romero is standing in front of the police officer he has his head down. Carrie is walking in. the house is full of expensive stuff and is all tidy.

 **Police officer** – "And that's all you have Mr. Leviathan"

 **Carrie** – "This better be good. Cause I'm drunk and ready to knock your god damn teeth out."

 **Page 7 – Panel 4 –** This is of the police officer. You can see his upper half of his body. He has turned around to talk to Carrie. Romero is in the background.

 **Police officer** – "I'm sorry to inform you about this Carrie. But this is about your child. I'm afraid… She been kidnapped."

 **Page 7 – Panel 5** – This is of Carrie she pinned the guy up to the wall and his holding his by his shirt. He is completely of the floor. This is a side view of Carrie but enough to see her facial expression. She is furious.

 **(Carrie – "I don't think. I just pick that son of a bitch up. I would have killed him given half the chance.")**

 **Carrie** – "What kind of sick joke is this!"

 **Police officer** – "HEY YOU PYSCHO BITCH!"

 **Page 7 – Panel 5 –** This is of Romero. You can see up to his shoulders he looks panicked.

 **Romero** – "CARRIE NO!… Think about what you're doing."

 **Page 8 – Panel 1** – This is of Carrie she has put the Police officer down and is now looking at Romero. She has tears streaming down her face. And her teeth baring.

 **Carrie** – "AND WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU! YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

 **Page 8 – Panel 2 –** This is of the police officer. The same view as before. He is holding his neck.

 **Police Officer** – "Look we'll find her. It's our job."

 **Page 8 – Panel 3** – This is of Carrie. She is sat in her under wear. She is sat on the windowsill next to the door. The door is a big oak door and there is a white marble floor where she is sitting the is broken bottles of whiskey and another in her hand.

 **(Carrie – "I don't know how long I've sat here. Could be weeks could be years. I haven't heard a word. Police have come and gone. No useful information. They won't find her. I need her back. She can't survive in this hell whole on her own. This is all his fault. I hate him. I've thought of hundreds of way to kill him. but he has already killed me.)**

 **Page 8 – Panel 4 –** This is a close up view of the door. A note has come through the letter box. It says 'Carrie Leviathan"

 **(Carrie – "Huh what's this.")**

 **Page 8 – Panel 5 –** This is of Carrie getting up and grabbing the letter. She is standing on the broken glass and is reading the note.

 **(Carrie – I grab the note and read it. It's a note from the death wish that has my daughter. It says to tell my husband to bring £10,000 to the docks at 11:00 tonight or you little girl goes to Junior. Can you believe it. That yellow bastard. I'm not afraid of the Roark's. I'm not scared of anyone.")**

 **Page 8 – Panel 4 –** This is of Carrie opening her wardrobe she is throwing on a pair of skin tight leather trousers.

 **Page 8 – Panel 5 -** This is of Carrie putting on her gun holster

 **(Carrie – There are two people in this world. People that are scared of me and the idiots that end up dead. Let's see which what kind the Roark's are.")**

 **Page 9 – Panel 1** – This is of Carrie at the police station. She is talking to an informant of The Roark's. She has him face down in a urinal in the men's bathroom. He his covered in blood because of Carrie beating him beforehand.

 **Page 9 – Panel 2** – This is of Carrie throwing the informant to the floor.

 **Page 9 – Panel 3 –** This is of Carrie she is holding a phone to the informant's face. This is a side view of both of them. The informant looks like he is pain and gasping for breath.

 **Carrie – "** Your gunna ring your friend and arrange a meeting at Kadie's club at 6 o clock. You breath my name. I'll shoot you. You hesitate. I'll shoot you. You make one false move I'll shoot you. Do you get it yet?"

 **Page 9 – Panel 4 –** This is the same view as before but the informant is on the phone. Carrie is pointing a gun at him.

 **(Carrie – "I don't care that I hurt him. I'm out for blood tonight. Violence gets you the fastest answer. Fear controls people. I listen to every word he is saying. Just waiting. The meeting is set up.)**

 **Page 9 – Panel 5 –** This is of Carrie leaving She is walking away. You can see the whole of her body and behind her lay a dead police officer. The informant for Roark.

 **(Carrie – "I kill him anyway. The way I see it one bad cop is as good as any other scumbag out there. He's just wearing a uniform.")**

 **Page 10 – Panel 1 –** This is of Carrie at the Kadie's club. She is talking to a side view of both of them.

 **Carrie** – "I need your stage tonight. I'm under an investigation. It's the Roark's. They have my daughter."

 **Nancy – "** Yeah sure thing Hun. I'll keep watch on those bastards. For ya"

 **Page 10 – Panel 2 –** This is the same view as the panel before. Carrie is handing Nancy a bottle and a note.

 **Carrie – "** Make sure the Roark's and his men get a drink on me. Slip this in the drinks. Makes them easier to catch and give this to Marv will ya. I'm gunna need his help.

 **Page 10 – Panel 3 –** This is of Carrie looking at herself in a mirror. You can see her and Nancy from the reflection.

 **Carrie –** "I've got to get ready."

 **Page 10 – Panel 4 –** This is of Nancy at the booth were Senator Roark and his men are. This is a view from the end of the table you can see. The senator and his men sitting down and Nancy standing at the end with a tray full of drinks.

 **Nancy – "** Here you go sugar… on the house!"

 **Senator** – "Why you should've of darling."

 **Nancy – "** It's the least we I can do for the sweetest looking people in here tonight."

 **Announcement –** "Welcoming to the stage is the original Kaide

 **Page 10 – Panel 5 –** This is of Carrie coming out on stage. She is wearing black underwear and nipple tassels and platform stilettos. She is dancing sexily.

 **(Carrie – "I never thought my life would come to this. But anything for under cover. I'd stick out like a grown man in a playground if I was sat at the bar and this is the best way I can keep watch on the ass holes that have my daughter.")**

 **Page 11 – Panel 1 –** This is of Carrie still she is dancing on the pole that's on the stage. The view is from the back of Carrie. You can see Senator Roark and his men sitting at the booth.

 **(Carrie – "I don't see that yellow bastard. Must be too ashamed to be in public still. No worries. I've told Marv to check the cars anyways. I'm looking for blood tonight. I'll stoop to any level to get it.")**

 **Page 11 – Panel 2** – This is the same view as before. Carrie is spinning around upside down on the pole. You can see men chucking money at her with their eyes wide open.

 **(Carrie – "I hope Marv has read my note. I'm gunna need his help if I'm gunna catch this son of a bitch. God how I hate this place. Fat sweaty men drooling after something they can't have. I could kill everyone in this bar and they will still be gawping.")**

 **Page 11 – Panel 3 –** This is the same view Senator Roark has got up and is leaving.

 **Announcement – "** And now on the stage is NANCY!"

 **(Carrie – Finally this is my chance. Marv's left already. That means he's read my note.")**

 **Page 11 – Panel 4 –** This is of senator Roark getting into the car. On his own. His men are getting in another to follow.

 **Senator – "** That drink made me feel funny. Like it was spiked… You can never trust a whore"

 **(Carrie – "The plan has gone almost too perfectly. Marv has already knocked out That yellow bastard. The senator and his men should be asleep in Three…Two…one.)**

 **Page 11 – Panel 5** – This is the same view the men in the car are asleep and Carrie is getting in the car.

 **(Carrie – "Hopefully Nancy was smart and hasn't given them to much I'm on a time limit.)**

 **Page 12 – Panel 1 –** Carrie is at the docks and sat on a table. This view is from slightly above Carrie. She is looking at Senator Roark and his son junior. They are tied up to individual chairs. On the table is little tools for torture.

 **(Carrie – "I've been here for over an hour. They should wake up soon. Hopefully. I want my daughter back. Now. I don't care what it takes me. I'm after blood tonight. I'll get it one way or another.")**

 **Page 12 – Panel 2 –** This is of the Senator and Junior. They've woken up.

 **Senator –** "Hahaha Carrie are you stupid. Kidnapping us. But it is nice to see you again in all this time. I knew I recognized that beautiful body from somewhere. You haven't changed a bit"

 **Page 12 – Panel 3 –** This is of Carrie kneeling on the ground and is face to face with the Senator. This is a side view of both of them.

 **Carrie –** "No Ethan I'm not stupid. It's good you remember me. So you should remember how I get when I want answers!"

 **Page 12 Panel 2 –** This the same view as the panel before. Carrie is sat on top of the Senator. She is pulling his head back by his hair.

 **Carrie** \- "WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

 **Senator – "** How should I know I never kidnapped her."

 **Page 12 – Panel 3 –** This of Carrie and the senator still. Carrie is smacking the senator in the face with a hammer. Carrie is still sat on top of him the senator is to the side with blood coming out of his mouth.

 **Carrie – "** Don't lie to me!"

 **Page 12 – Panel 4 –** This is of Carrie standing in between The senator and junior. She is leaning on the back of the chairs. The view is from in front of them.

 **Carrie "** You think that you could threaten me for money. Take my child and GET AWAY WITH IT!"

 **Page 12 – Panel 4 –** This is of Carrie throwing Junior to floor by his chair. This has gone back to the side view.

 **Page 12 – Panel 5 –** This is of Carrie sitting on top of Junior holding him by his shirt.

 **Carrie – "** Do you really think I'll ever let this greasy yellow diseased freak near my daughter. I'LL CUT YOUR DICK OFF BEFORE YOU DO YOU BASTARD.

 **Page 13 – Panel 1 –** This of Carrie going to the table and grabbing a knife. The view is from above them. Junior is squirming and whimpering.

 **Junior –** "It…it wasn't me…. DAD TELL HER."

 **(Carrie – "They we go that yellow bastard is all I need to put fear into the Senator. But it's not enough. I want my daughter. Now!")**

 **Page 13 – Panel 2 –** This is of Carrie back by Junior. This is from the back but slightly to the side of Carrie and you can see the senator. Carrie is crouched over undoing junior's trousers.

 **Carrie – "** TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! Don't test me. I'll do it."

 **Senator – "** Look you crazy bitch you have about 5 minutes for the police turn up and kill you. Why would I want money when I have it all anyway! If I had your daughter my son would of already had her."

 **Page 13 – Panel 3 –** This is a close up view of Carries eyes. There Bright Green.

 **(Carrie – "He has a point why would he want money. The police won't be here Marv is holding them off whilst I do my job. The note said the docks he won't know anything about that he doesn't deal with that stuff. His men do.)**

 **Page 13 – Panel 4 –** This is a close up view of Carrie pouring a bottle onto a rag. The bottle says chloroform on it.

 **(Carrie – "I knock them out and untie them. I can't kill them otherwise I'd be dead after. I can't risk losing my life before I find her.)**

 **Page 13 – Panel 5 –** This is of Carrie leaving The view is from above them. You can see Carrie by the door which is open and the Senator and Junior unconscious at the chairs.

 **(Carrie - "They won't come after me. I haven't harmed them. Much. Besides the guys crazy about me. Our run ins where always set up by him. It was like he was addicted to pain. To me. Like I was that little bit of heroin stuck inside his body. There was always something that I can't put my finger on. All I know is it left us wanting more each time.)**

 **Page 14 – Panel 1 –** This is a flashback. At a party for the senator. Carrie is standing in the hall by a pillar. She is wearing a long red dress with her leg out of the side. The front of the dress is all open leaving just enough room to hide her breasts. She has her hair up. This is a view from where the senator is from across the hall he is looking at her.

 **(Carrie – "I remember the last time we met. The closest me and him will ever be.)**

 **Page 14 – Panel 1** – This is of Carrie and the Senator. The senator is leaning against the wall looking at the Carrie. Carrie hasn't moved.

 **Senator –** "Are you enjoying yourself on this fine night. I know I am."

 **Page 14 – Panel 3 –** This is the same view the Senator is talking softly in Carries ear and holing her waist.

 **Senator** – "I want to enjoy the party a bit more later. Lets say we have our own private party after."

 **Carrie –** "I've been at this party for god knows how long and I haven't received a drink yet. Why don't you get me one."

 **Page 14 – Panel 4 -** This the same view the senator is standing by her side and Junior has now come over and is in her face.

 **Junior –** "Why is there a cop here! You know she had the decency to show up late as well! What? Where you to busy fucking yourself to be here on time!"

 **Page 14 – Panel 5 –** This is a side view of Carrie and Junior. she has grabbed him by his shirt and is holding a little gun to his crouch.

 **Carrie –** "Look you little maggot! You should be lucky I even shown up to this place! Get in my face again and I'll blow your little dick off again just like Harrington!"

 **Page 14 – Panel 6 –** This is the same view as before. The senator is pushing them apart.

 **Senator** – "Now Junior what have I told you about being Disrespectful to our guests… Carrie my deepest apologies. Would you like to go somewhere a little quieter? I can assure you I meant you no harm by coming here tonight."

 **Page 15 – Panel 1 –** The Senator is pouring whiskey into glasses. The view is from in front of the Senator. Behind him is Carrie sitting on his desk. She is looking around.

 **Senator –** "You can't blame him for hating you. You did beat him with an inch of his life.

 **Page 15 – Panel 2 –** This is of Carrie sitting on the desk. She has picked up a picture of Junior before his surgery's.

 **Carrie** – "He shouldn't have pissed me off then."

 **Page 15 – Panel 3 –** This is of the Senator and Carrie. The senator is leaning on the table and is face to face with Carrie. Her legs are spread open and the Senator is in between them.

 **Senator –** "You know Carrie? I need a woman like you in my life. A woman that's not mislead, that's strong. A woman that know what she wants."

 **Carrie – "** Then you better start looking Mr. Senator."

 **Page 15 – Panel 4 –** This is the same view. The senator is touching her face.

 **Senator –** "When are we gunna stop playing these games… You are teasing me so much and I don't want to have to break another law! But you sugar tits are driving me crazy!"

 **Carrie –** "Your already crazy!"

 **Page 15 – Panel 5 –** This is of the Senator and Carrie kissing. The senator has grabbed her hair and holding her face. This is a side view of both of them.

 **Page 15 – Panel 6 -** This is side view but from a slight angle. The senator has ripped her dress down. You can see her breast.

 **(Carrie – "That night felt so wrong but so right at them same time")**

 **Page 15 – Panel 7 –** This is a view from above. Carrie is laying on the table. The senator is taken his shirt off.

 **(Carrie – "So wrong…")**

 **Page 15 – Panel 8 –** This is the same view as before in the previous panel. The senator is laying on top of Carrie. Her hands and legs are wrapped around him. She has her eyes closed and has her mouth open.

 **(Carrie – "But so… right!")**

 **Page 16 – Panel 1 –** This is back to the present Carrie is driving in the senator's car. The car is a black 1964 Aston Martin DB5. She is on her way to the docks. The view is from the side of Carrie but slightly angled so it's almost at the front. The view is also from outside the car.

 **(Carrie – "We crossed paths many times before that. He said he committed crimes just to see me. All the fighting. All the violence. All the killings were like some sick and twisted foreplay to him. And I just couldn't get enough. Hell I even remember the first time we met.")**

 **Page 16 – Panel 2 –** This is another flash back of Carrie meeting The Senator. They are at the back room of Kaides Club Pecos. The view is from above them. The senator is at one end of the table at the other end is Carrie. On the sides of the table is eight of his men.

 **Senator –** "Now what is a pretty little thing like you doing in the backroom of Kaides?

 **Carrie –** "Carrie Hadraniel. I have a few questions I have to ask you.

 **Page 16 – Panel 3 –** This is of the Senator. You can see the part of the table he is at and him leaning back on his chair. He has a cigar in his mouth.

 **Senator –** "I don't really care what you have to ask me. Perhaps you should come over here undo my trousers and do what you were born to do. you whore!"

 **Page 16 – Panel 4 –** This is the same view but of Carrie. She has one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

 **(Carrie – "Now if there's one thing I can tell you about a man. There one weakness is a beautiful woman. Unless there not into that kind of thing.")**

 **Page 16 – Panel 5 -** This is the same view but Carrie is on the crawling on the table.

 **(Carrie – "So I crawl onto the table. With that murderous look in my eye.")**

 **Page 17 – Panel 1 –** Carrie is crouched down on the table. She is standing up. The view is from directly in front of her.

 **(Carrie – "I stand up so slowly.)**

 **Page 17 – Panel 2 –** This is of Carrie now standing up. She is running her hands up her body. The view is a close up of her torso.

 **(Carrie – "And I gently run my hands up my body.)**

 **Page 17 – Panel 3 –** This is of Carrie shooting the Senators men. The view is from in front of her but slightly downwards.

 **(Carrie – "Now here comes the fun part. I pull out my most trusted friends and shoot all his men. Piece of cake.")**

 **Page 17 – Panel 4 –** This is of Carrie sitting in front of the Senator. He has a gun pressed up against his chin.

 **Carrie –** "Now you have two choices."

 **Page 17 – Panel 5 –** This is of Carrie back in the car. The view is from the front of the bar at a distance on the road. You can see Carrie driving the car.

 **(Carrie – "I guess you can say I was reckless to ever be tangled with the Roark's. But I've found it to be the best way to protect myself. At the same time that one night could have killed me. If I didn't catch Romero six years ago. I would be dead. Not by Ethan. No.")**

 **Page 17 – Panel 6 -** This of Carrie pulling into the docks. The view is from the back of the car.

 **(Carrie – Ethan couldn't kill me. Not after our little secret. He would have died too. See now here's the fucked up side of the story. When I caught Romero that night. I already knew I was pregnant. I just needed some moron to pass off as the dad. See Ethan and I had to keep a secret. Otherwise his self-righteous devil family would have killed us both. I used Romero cause it was easy. Wrong I know…)**

 **Page 17 – Panel 7 –** This is of Carrie looking at Romero's car.

 **(Carrie – "But I was protecting my daughter.")**

 **Page 18 – Panel 1 –** This is at the docks. Carrie is in the car and is looking at the docks. The view is from the passenger side of the car and is looking out past Carrie.

 **(Carrie – I'm here on time. There's two cars outside so there will be ten men at the most. One should be the guy I'm after. And my daughter should be there. I'm coming for blood tonight and blood I will get.)**

 **Page 18 – Panel 2 –** This is of Carrie crashing her car into the doors of the docks shed. This is a long view away from the car. You can see the front of Carries car. There's a man in a mask with an assault rifle. He is wearing a black mask and is signaling his men.

 **Masked man – "** COME ON GET HER!"

 **Page 18 – Panel 3 –** This is of Carrie climbing out the smashed windscreen there is ten men circling in towards her shooting at her. They are all wearing masks The view is from above but slightly at an angle. So you can still see the front on the car.

 **Page 18 – Panel 4 –** This is of Carrie standing on the bonnet of the car she has both arms stretched out and is shooting her guns. Her hair is flying back and she has her teeth baring. Her trench coat is moving back as well as she has just got her guns out of her holster.

 **Page 18 – Panel 5 –** This is of a man being shot in the head. He is falling back with blood spatters.

 **Page 18 – Panel 6 –** This is of another guy being shot. But he has been shot in the neck. He is holding his neck and falling to the side.

 **Page 19 – Panel 1 –** This is of Carrie she is off the car and is moving forward. She is still shooting her guns.

 **(Carrie – "They should have picked better weapons. This is gunna be a walk in the park.)**

 **Page 19 – Panel 2 –** This is of a man coming towards her about to hit her with a rifle. He has his rifle pulled back in the air.

 **Page 19 – Panel 3 –** This is same view but Carrie has moved the gun out the way and it head butting the guy.

 **Page 19 – Panel 4 –** This is of Carrie slamming the man's head to a wooden crate. You can see the front of Carrie and the side of the man's body but the front of his head as its turned.

 **Page 19 – Panel 5 –** This is of Carrie shooting this guy in the head. This is the same view. But there is a blast from her gun and blood splatter on her face.

 **Page 19 – Panel 6 –** This is the same view but Carrie has her gun pointing in front of her she is shooting the gun.

 **Page 19 – Panel 7 –** this is of a guy being shot he has two bullet holes to the chest.

 **Page 20 – Panel 1 –** This is Carrie grabbing a man and pushing him into another and shooting them both in the head with the same bullet.

 **Page 20 – Panel 2 –** another guy is running toward Carrie. Carrie has shot him in the foot.

 **Page 20 – Panel 3 –** This of Carrie shooting the same guy in the face. The guy is crouched down after being shot in the foot.

 **Page 20 – Panel 4 –** This is of Carrie grabbing another guy and shooting him upwards in the chin **.**

 **Page 20 – Panel 5 –** This is of Carrie using the guy as a shield from the bullets.

 **Page 20 – Panel 6 –** This is the last two men. They are reloading their weapons.

 **Page 20 – Panel 7 –** This is a view of Carrie. She is standing with her guns pointing down. She has a smirk on her face

 **(Carrie – "You can call it luck but I prefer poor planning and stupidity.)**

 **Page 20 – Panel 8 –** This is the same view as before. Carrie has her guns pointed out and is shooting them there is a bullet flying out of each of them.

 **Page 21 – Panel 1 –** The two men left are laying on the floor in front is Carries daughter kneeling on the floor. She's crying. The girl is at a distance.

 **Page 21 – Panel 2 –** This is of Carrie she is running towards her. This is a view from the front of Carrie.

 **(Carrie – "Don't worry baby. I'm here. No sign of your father. His car was at the front!")**

 **Panel 21 – Panel 3 –** This is the same view Carrie has stopped.

 **(Carrie – "How can I have been so stupid. I've seen it all along. I've been there. He did it this. He harmed my child!")**

 **Page 21 – Panel 4 –** This is of Romero. He is walking out from behind the crate. He is walking towards Carrie.

 **Romero –** "I'm glad your hear. They said they were gunna kill me."

 **Page 21 – Panel 5 –** This the same view. Romero has been shot in the shoulder. He is holding his shoulder.

 **Page 22 – Panel 1 –** This is of Carrie leaning over Romero who is laying on the floor."

 **Carrie – "** You really are as stupid as you look huh!"

 **Romero –** "You've got it all wrong my sweet! I did this for you."

 **Carrie –** "I didn't ask for you to take my child away."

 **Page 22 – Panel 2 –** This is the same view as before. Romero is touching Carries face.

 **Romero – "** I see how you looked at her. You blame her for everything. I thought if we got rid of her we could be happy.

 **Page 22 – Panel 3 –** This is of Carrie she is pushing his hand away and is looking at him in disgust.

 **Carrie –** "You idiot. She wasn't yours to touch. Why do you think I never let her near you? She isn't YOURS!"

 **Page 22 – Panel 4 –** This is of Carrie. She is stood up above Romero. Romero is on her knees. He has tears rolling down his face. Carrie is holding her gun to his head.

 **Romero –** "What? Of course she is."

 **Carrie –** "No. You were just in the wrong place at the right time!"

 **Page 22 – Panel 5 –** This is the same view. Romero has been shot in the side of the head. Romero is falling to the floor blood has splattered everywhere.

 **Carrie –** "He was mine to kill."

 **Senator –** "No one touches my seeds and gets away with it"

 **Page 23 – Panel 1 –** This is of Carrie hugging her daughter. The view is a side view.

 **(Carrie – "I don't look to see Ethan. Its best to forget about him for my daughters sake")**

 **Page 23 – Panel 2 –** This is of Carrie holding her daughters hand and is leaving the warehouse. This view is from the back of them from a distance.

 **Page 23 – Panel 3 –** This is of Marv. He is fighting off the police. He is surrounded.

 **(Carrie- "Marv was arrested and sent to jail. Poor guy took the whole wrap for me to keep my name clear.)**

 **Page 23 – Panel 4 –** This is of Carrie in her car outside the judges house. The house is clean. Untouched. The kind of place where that person has big money. The view is from the side of Carrie. She has her window slighty rolled down. You can see her face. There is a reflection in the window of the car of the Judges house.

 **(Carrie – "I've already spoken to the judge to reduce his sentence.")**

 **Page 23 – Panel 5 –** This is of the judge on the floor. He has been beat up and is covered in blood.

 **(Carrie – "Wasn't hard to convince him.")**

 **Carrie –** "Now how long is he going away for!"

 **Page 24 – Panel 1 –** This is of the chief of Police. There is a dark figure sat in the chair. This is a side view of both of them.

 **Senator –** "Make sure Carrie has her job back."

 **Chief of Police –** "But Mr. Senator. She caused you hell the past couple of years.

 **Page 24 – Panel 2 –** This is of Carrie on the phone. Carrie is slightly silhouetted. And the view is from the side of Carrie.

 **(Carrie – "A couple of weeks past and I had a phone call. Something I never antispated.)**

 **Page 24 – Panel 3 –** This is Carrie standing in the bar. The view is from a distance. She has her guns out and is wearing her detective clothes. Men in suits are running away. There are naked women Trying to get into cover and there are dead bodies around. Carrie has a cigarette in her mouth.

 **(Carrie – "Some idiot gave me my job back. I'm not saying I'm not grateful. I don't know who it was that gave the Chief of Police the idea of ringing me.)**

 **Page 24 – Panel 4 –** This is of Carrie walking towards the bar. The view is from the back of Carrie. You can see the back of her and in the corner you can see Senator Roark and his men.

 **(Carrie – "But I have an idea.")**

 **Page 25 – Panel 1 –** This is of Carrie's face she is looking is hugging her daughter. Carrie is crouched down and her daughter is standing hugging her.

 **(Carrie – "Fear can control a man… Beauty can weaken a man… A Mother makes a boy. But it's the mother's love that drives that women to raise a man. And the most important one I've learned is that a mother's scorn can drive her to kill any man that stands in her god damn way!")**


End file.
